Sibling Bonding
by Seito
Summary: Wally/Dick, Supermartian. Megan is the big sister Robin never had, and Robin is the protective little brother she never had.


I own nothing.

Note: Wally/Dick and Supermartian Pairings

* * *

><p>Robin stormed into the kitchen where Megan is practicing her newest recipe. He promptly pulls up a chair to the counter, and slammed his head down to the counter.<p>

"Robin?" Megan asked. She can feel the anger and frustration rolling off him.

"I don't how he can be so blind," Robin all but wailed to her.

The "he" is very obvious. Megan had, as gently and quietly as she could, asked if Robin had a crush on Wally. The answer to that was yes. (Un)Fortunately, Wally had a crush as just as big on Robin but the problem was he didn't realize it yet.

"You could go for the direct approach?" Megan suggested. She's trying to keep away from using examples from TV as Robin told her that most of the time they can't even apply to situations in real life, but she believed this time a more direct approach is required. Her head tilted to the side a little, trying to word it properly. "Perhaps actually confessing him?"

Robin took a deep breath then smiled. "You're brilliant Megs."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Megan, I got the Harry Potter movie, do you want to watch it?" Artemis asked.<p>

Megan gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Art. I'm already going to see a movie with Robin. But you're welcome to join us!"

Artemis shrugged. Robin usually picked out good movies. "Sure. What are you guys watching?"

"Twilight!"

* * *

><p>"Okay now lower the heat and keep stirring."<p>

"You're really good at this Robin!"

Megan is trying a recipe that Robin gave to her for her birthday. They've been in the kitchen for twenty minutes as Robin is walking her step by step through each instruction.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Megan asked.

Robin looked at her, stunned for a moment before giving her a smile that isn't really happy. "Ah, from my mom."

* * *

><p>"Do you need help?"<p>

"Nah. Just need to reroute the power from this generator, while I fix this one… actually can you pass the wrench?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Dude, why are we here?"<p>

"Because."

"Because what? I mean Superboy and Megan are on their first date. Shouldn't we leave them alone?" Wally asked. Currently, Dick and he were hiding in the bushes outside of the restaurant that Superboy was treating Megan to.

His boyfriend gave him a glare worthy of his father.

"I mean of course we should stay," Wally quickly corrected. "We want to make sure Megan has the most perfect date ever right?"

"It better be a perfect date," Dick sharply replied. "Otherwise I'm bringing out the kypronite laced birdarangs as soon as they get home."

Wally believed he might actually need to start pitying Superboy.

* * *

><p>"Alright, keep your grip tight. You're gonna wanna shift your weight back and forth to gain momentum so that you can reach the bar. Don't worry about falling. Even if you do, I'll catch you," Robin instructed. They're high up in the air and Megan is looking at the trapeze that Robin had set up.<p>

"Or I could use my powers to come to a stop," Megan pointed out. She's a little hesitant to try Robin's particular method of flying, but he had convinced her otherwise.

"That's cheating," Robin said with a grin. "But yes. Or the net will catch you as well."

With a few more reassurances, Megan began to swing. Then she lets go, her eyes closed, and felt Robin's hands grab hers. The air rushed through her hair and the panicky feeling of free falling bubbled in her chest as she gained speed.

_ She's flying. _

After a few more passes and tricks, they both return to the ground. Oddly Megan felt as if she was burning with restless energy and she's itching to just move, even though she just done an hour of exercise. She wondered if this was how Robin felt all the time, if this was why he so energetic. Robin's way of flying is different from hers. The sense of freedom is the same, but rush is different.

"Can we do this again?" she asked.

Robin merely grinned.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

Please Review. :3


End file.
